


She Is My World: Tokyo Mew Mew Version

by Sara1991



Series: She Is My World [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Difference, Crime, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Here is my rewrite of She Is My World: Tokyo Mew Mew Version. Everything will be edited with Grammarly to make sure the grammar's not horrible.Mainly told from Ryou's P.O.V. AU. Ryou is dating a much younger girl who has become his world. He has two best friends, Keiichiro & Kish: Kish is dating Ryou's girlfriend's best friend-so he's in the same boat as Ryou. Keiichiro is dating a younger girl, but not like Ryou & Kish; he doesn't judge either of them as he just wants them to be happy.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!Originally created out of writers block, there a few different versions of this: one for Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon & Tokyo Mew Mew. Feel free to only read the version of the anime you like. They are all the same story-just with its respective anime's characters.For some reason, it's not letting me post the full summary--so, the rest is inside.
Relationships: Akasaka Keiichirou/Okunaka Hana (OC), Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Tsukiko Sora (OC)
Series: She Is My World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913353





	She Is My World: Tokyo Mew Mew Version

Here is my rewrite of She Is My World: Tokyo Mew Mew Version. Everything will be edited with Grammarly to make sure the grammar's not horrible.

Mainly told from Ryou's P.O.V.

AU.

Ryou is dating a much younger girl who has become his world. He has two best friends, Keiichiro & Kish: Kish is dating Ryou's girlfriend's best friend-so he's in the same boat as Ryou. Keiichiro is dating a younger girl, but not like Ryou & Kish; he doesn't judge either of them as he just wants them to be happy.

Everything is perfect-until it isn't. Ryou's mom loves Ryou & his girlfriend & will do anything to see him happy. His dad on the other hand-is not happy with the age difference & tries to break them up.

Both of their pasts come back to haunt them in the form of Ex-Girlfriends, stepparents & other obstacles.

PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!

Originally created out of writers block, there a few different versions of this: one for Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon & Tokyo Mew Mew. Feel free to only read the version of the anime you like. They are all the same story-just with its respective anime's characters.

* * *

  * **Ryou x Sora**
  * Kish x Ichigo
  * Keiichiro x Hana
  * Ami x Jin = Ryou’s Parents
  * Pudding = Ryou’s younger sister
  * Mimi = Ryou’s ex
  * Kora = Sora’s mother
  * Kota = Sora’s stepdad



** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

She was so young, so innocent—and then I got a hold of her.

My name is Ryou Shirogane; I’m twenty-four, have blue eyes and blonde hair.

I am referring to a young girl named Sora Tsukiko; she has long blood-red hair and reddish-brown eyes.

When I refer to her as young and innocent, what I really mean is—well, I mean what I mean; she’s young and innocent. 

In other words, I’m twenty-four, and she’s sixteen. 

However, for a sixteen-year-old, she’s very mature.

Anyway, we met by chance: she was being bullied and was pushed into a pond. 

The poor girl—she looked so defeated.

I took her back to my apartment to let her get cleaned up and such; then she left. 

I didn’t see her again for two months.

When I did see her again, she had just wanted to return my towel and shirt I had let her wear while she dried her clothes—I had completely forgotten about those.

She admitted to not being able to stop thinking about me. To be honest—I couldn’t stop thinking about her either.

Two weeks after that, we started “bumping” into each other even more; we decided to start secretly dating as people wouldn’t understand the age difference. After all—at the time, I was twenty-two, and she was fourteen.

To be honest, I didn’t understand why I was feeling the way I did towards a fourteen-year-old. But after a few weeks, I didn’t care—I loved her. 

At that time, for support, she had brought her best friend, Ichigo; she is sixteen, has short red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is now dating one of my roommates: Kish Ikisatashi, who is twenty-four, has forest green hair and amber eyes.

My other roommates are Keiichiro Akasaka and his fiancé, Hana Okunaka.

Keiichiro is twenty-seven, has long brown hair and pale blue eyes.

Hana is twenty-three, has shoulder-length light brown hair and light violet eyes.

Keiichiro and Hana are getting ready to move out and start a life of their own. They both want a family with at least four kids—maybe more.

I love this apartment—and I can afford it. But I also want to move out; it’s time to move on—maybe a little closer to Sora—but not too close to be caught.

However, if I move out, that means that Kish would have to move out as well—there is no way in Hell, he could ever afford this place by himself.

A few weeks after they started dating, Kish and Ichigo went public; they didn’t care what others thought about them.

Sora, on the other hand, is very shy and doesn’t handle confrontation very well. Also, she seems afraid of her family—I don’t know why; she just does. She doesn’t want them knowing about me—about us.

Every day, I wonder what she’ll look like the next time I see her—if I’ll ever see her again after she goes home.

Someone in her family was abusing her—that was obvious with every new bruise she showed up with. 

She rarely ever talked about it.

When she did, I’d listen. 

When she didn’t, I didn’t push.

That was two years ago.

Last year—after we had been together for a year, I got her a phone and told her to call or text me every night before she goes to bed—and every morning when she woke up.

I was so worried I was going to lose her. At least this way, I’d know she was still alive.

Every night she’d text me, and we’d talk until she fell asleep.

Every morning she’d send me a good morning text before she went to school.

“Ok… Time to use the bathroom and then time for sleep.” I said to myself as I finished masturbating to a newer picture of Sora that she sent me the other night.

She was sitting in her bed in a pair of teal, filly pajama shorts with a matching shirt.

It was too much of a revealing picture, but it still did the job for me.

She didn’t text me tonight—but she was exhausted when I dropped her off at the bus station; she’s probably asleep already.

She’ll text me in the morning.

I had just finished up in the bathroom and was about to head to bed when someone was urgently knocking on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Who could that be at this hour?” I asked, looking at my clock; it was almost two in the morning.

When I opened my door, I got the biggest surprise of my life; Sora was standing there, soaking wet. But most notable, her eyes were red and puffy from crying—and she was still crying.

“Sora? What’s wrong? Come in.” I said, gently pulling her inside; she had two cats with her as well.

Once I got her inside, I immediately grabbed her one of my shirts and a pair of boxers; she was soaked to the bone.

“Go change…” 

“Uh-huh…” Sora said softly as she went to the bathroom; she seemed like she was in shock or something.

“So, you two must be S’mores and Buttons…” I said, looking at the two cats. One was a calico, and the other was a torbie; they were both girls.

I only have one cat; he’s male, and his name is Buster.

“Ryou, what’s going on? I thought I heard banging on the front door. Whose cats are those? Where did they come from?” Keiichiro asked, walking out of his room.

“I’m guessing their names are S’mores and Buttons—Sora’s cats.” I answered, looking at Keiichiro.

“What are they doing here?” Keiichiro asked, confused, looking at me.

“Sora brought them.” I answered.

“Wait… Sora’s here—now?” Keiichiro asked, shocked, fully awake now.

“Yeah—she’s in the bathroom changing out of her wet clothes.” I answered calmly—I could see exactly where this was going.

“No offence, because she’s a great girl, but what is she doing here—at nearly two in the morning?” Keiichiro asked, looking at me.

“I’m not sure… She just showed up, with her cats, drenched from head to toe. I’m not turning her away in this weather—at this time of night. I don’t know what—but I’m sure something happened.” I explained, looking at Keiichiro.

“What’s going on? Do I need to call the police?” Hana asked, walking out, half asleep.

“Sora’s here.” Keiichiro and I said at the same time.

“Oh. Why?” Hana asked, just as confused as Keiichiro and I were.

“Ryou…” Sora said softly, walking out of the bathroom and into the living area, wearing my clothes, and holding hers.

“I’ll take those.” I said, taking her clothes right away before taking them to the laundry.

“I’m going back to bed…” Hana sighed before heading back to her and Keiichiro’s room.

“I’ll be right there.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Sorry.” Sora said softly.

“It’s not you fault. Have a good night. Get some rest—the both of you.” Keiichiro said calmly, yet seriously as he went to bed.

“Yeah, you too.” I said, walking over to Sora, before leading her over to the couch.

“Night.” She said softly, rubbing her arms nervously—as she always did when she was nervous or upset.

“Now, as for you… What are you doing here at this hour? I mean, I don’t mind or anything; but what about your parents?” I asked calmly as we sat on the couch; she just burst out crying.

“Sora, what’s wrong?” I asked, immediately taking her hand in mine.

Trust me when I say, I just wanted to take her, hold her to me, rub her back, and comfort her. However, she had a hard time with physical contact—so holding her hand would have to do.

“Mom and Kota found out that I was dating an older man. They don’t know it’s you—I wouldn’t say who you were. Kota was so mad and said it couldn’t be helped—it was time to move on… He was going to rape! He had me pinned to their bed he stood up to remove his clothes. I just ran away!” Sora cried as she sat in a chair.

“How did you get here?” I asked, trying to remain calm; Kota was her stepfather, and I knew she didn’t like him—guess I know why now.

“I walked…” Sora said, shocking me; she lived over an hour and a half away—and that’s by vehicle.

“You walked—in this weather?” I asked in shock.

“I missed the last bus and train—I had no choice. 

Besides, even if I hadn’t missed them, they don’t allow cats.” Sora said sadly.

“How long has he been trying to rape you?” I asked seriously.

“He started touching me when I was ten. When I was twelve it became more—intense, I guess you could say. This was the first time he tried to rape me. I used my pepper spray, kicked him, ran to my room, got Buttons and S’mores, some clothes, and then left.” Sora said softly, tears still running down her cheeks.

That explains why intimacy is so hard for her. 

I mean, I figured something like this was happening, but I wasn’t going to push her to talk; I didn’t want to push her away.

“So—are you still a virgin? There was no penetration?” I asked, looking at her. 

Not that that mattered to me; I just wanted her to be safe.

“Yes, I’m still a virgin. No, he didn’t even put his fingers in this time. I should’ve known better; they started me on birth control last month… But now they want to send me to my uncle’s. And he’s so much worse than Kota; he will rape me.” She answered softly.

“Where does he live?” I asked, looking at her.

“Canada…” Sora said softly.

Oh, hell, no! I’m not losing her.

“Sora—move in with me.” I said seriously.

“But I’m sure they’ll be looking for me.” Sora said seriously.

“We can move back to my hometown.” I said seriously.

“We’ll go with as well. And we change your look so that people don’t recognize you.” Kish said as he and Ichigo came out of their room, followed by Keiichiro and Hana.

“We didn’t mean to wake you.” I said, looking at all of them.

“No, I’m glad you did. I’m not going to let her get hurt anymore.” Ichigo said thoughtfully as she hugged Sora; Sora, of course, flinched. 

It wasn’t just me she had intimacy problems with.

“We hadn’t gone back to sleep anyway.” Keiichiro sighed, looking at Sora, concern written all over his face.

“Sorry…” Ichigo said, pulling away.

“It’s ok. But what about doctor’s appointments; they’ll see my last name and send me back…” Sora said sadly.

She had a point…

“You and Ryou could get married; your last name would then be Shirogane.” Kish said seriously, causing Sora to freeze.

“You are old enough to get married now.” Hana said, looking at Sora.

“Sora, they’re right. Will you marry me?” I asked, kneeling in front of her; she was in shock before she started crying.

“We’ll give you some space. Come on Kish; let’s go back to bed.” Ichigo said, dragging Kish back to their room.

Ichigo has been living with us since she got into a fight with her parents about dating an older man.

“Come on Hana, let’s go back to bed—or at least try to…” Keiichiro sighed, taking Hana’s hand, and led her back to their room.

“Ryou…” Sora started with tears in her eyes.

“I want to keep you safe…” I said before she shocked me by hugging me and crying into my shoulder. 

This was the first time she hugged me—physically pressed her body against mine. It was nice.

“Can I hug you back?” I asked, ready to embrace her; I wanted to so bad.

“Uh-huh…” Sora replied softly, nodding her head; I immediately placed my arms around her and held her close.

She was so warm…

“Can I stay with you tonight—in your bed?” Sora asked into my shoulder; it was like she couldn’t move or something.

“Sure. Will you marry me?” I asked again.

“Yes.” Sora said softly as we stood up.

I then picked her up and carried her to my room; she squeaked and held on tightly—Buster, Buttons, and S’mores following us the entire way.

“Do you want to sleep by the wall or the edge?” I asked seriously.

“The wall…” She said softly; she was already half asleep.

I gently placed her in my bed, and she slowly crawled over to the wall; her cats immediately jumped up while Buster sat there. 

I usually didn’t let him in my bed.

“Come on.” I said, and Buster immediately jumped up.

Sora was already passed out; she was so damn adorable.

How did her family figure out? I know Sora didn’t say anything; she was entirely against her family finding out until she turned eighteen—seventeen at the earliest.

Someone must’ve seen us or something and told them.

I climbed into bed and held her hand, watching her until I fell asleep.

I wanted so badly to hold her, but I didn’t know how she’d react to that; so, I took what I could get and just held her hand.

I loved her so much. So much so that I’d marry her as soon as possible to keep her safe.

Back home, here we come…


End file.
